


El pelirrojo y el mar

by Necoco_love



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necoco_love/pseuds/Necoco_love
Summary: Itachi parpadeó ante la posibilidad de que aquella imagen se volviera el marco de su vida diaria. Le encantaba la playa, con su clima cálido y sus aguas saladas. Y le encantaba Gaara, con su cabello ardiendo como el fuego, y con sus ojos tan claros como el amor que sentía por él.Ojalá en aquél momento le hubiera dicho que lo amaba.
Relationships: Gaara & Uchiha Itachi





	El pelirrojo y el mar

**Author's Note:**

> Historia originalmente publicada en otra página hace dos años. Fue la última que escribí completa, la publico nuevamente con la esperanza de que eso me motive a escribir de nuevo. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra del señor Masashi Kishimoto.

Había algo idílico en todo ello. Como una fantasía propia de una novela romántica más cliché que las innumerables películas de la misma temática que habían visto la luz previamente a ese preciso momento. Paradójicamente se sentía como uno de esos momentos especiales que duran cuestión de segundos, y que se desvanecían con la misma rapidez con la que el fuego se extendía por una pila de hojas secas en el otoño. El cliché y la singularidad en una sola imagen que representaba más de mil palabras, pero todas ellas diferentes desde los ojos que se vieran.

El cielo estaba nublado, como si las nubes hubieran decidido formar una sombrilla gigante para evadir la luz solar de noche a la mañana. Por supuesto, se sentía cálido, pero era como la calidez suave que se siente al meterse bajo las mantas de la cama cuando alguien más ha estado ahí hace tan sólo unos momentos. La perfecta comparación era tan insoportable como tragar del agua salada del mar.

El sol, detrás de las nubes, brillaba. Y él brillaba también.

A unos pocos metros de distancia se veía. Se imaginaba las finas gotas de agua escurriendo por su piel, y su cabello se alborotaba a medida que la brisa marina jugueteaba, haciéndolo brillar como si hubiera un atardecer rojo en su cabeza. La sola idea de cuán ridículos y cursis sus pensamientos se podían volver le revolvía el estómago, como si un grupo de mariposas furiosas revolotearan dentro intentando escapar de un golpe. E Itachi, más que nadie, sabía que lo peor que podía pasar en la vida era de golpe. Como la necesidad, que, de golpe, tenía de observarlo.

Muy pocas veces, admitía, tenía la oportunidad de verlo de esa manera. A un par de metros de distancia, donde la arena estaba lo suficientemente húmeda como para no quemar, pero lo suficientemente lejos del agua como para dejarse arrastrar, Gaara construía meticulosamente un castillo de arena. Era una especie de momento sagrado, tanto para él, como para el pelirrojo.

Había vivido durante mucho tiempo cerca de la playa. Su infancia había sido un sinnúmero de días tratando de construir mejores realidades alternas en la arena, que parecía ser la única capaz de entenderlo mejor que su propia familia. Para un niño cuyos días pasaban lentamente en soledad, la sola idea de imaginar vidas mejores resultaba, en parte, reconfortante. Hasta que su padre había muerto también, y Gaara, desconcertado ante la realidad, había escapado de la costa cuando aún cursaba el instituto para no volver a pisar un pie en la arena durante lo que, ahora, le parecían milenios.

Cada quién tenía sus propios monstruos debajo de la cama, después de todo. Itachi, que por voluntad propia se negaba a volver a la casa en la que había vivido en su propia infancia, comprendía el descomunal disgusto que Gaara sentía ante la sola idea de que los granitos de arena invadieran cada resquicio de su piel. Y, sin embargo, creía férreamente que haberlo convencido de tomar unas vacaciones en la playa había sido la mejor idea que había tenido en los últimos meses. Casi como si hubiera encontrado mágicamente la solución a todos los problemas del mundo.

Itachi parpadeó ante la posibilidad de que aquella imagen se volviera el marco de su vida diaria. Le encantaba la playa, con su clima cálido y sus aguas saladas. Y le encantaba Gaara, con su cabello ardiendo como el fuego, y con sus ojos tan claros como el amor que sentía por él. En un acto casi imperceptible, se mordió el labio inferior antes de levantarse de la silla en cuya sombrilla se protegía del sol para caminar por la caliente arena y finalmente sentarse a su lado.

En silencio, dejó a su lado una lata de café frío que había conseguido de una máquina expendedora no muy lejos de ahí. Era lunes, y la playa estaba desierta salvo por unas cuántas personas que a lo lejos disfrutaban de mojar sus pies en el agua. Durante unos segundos los observó de reojo, como si tratara de evitar a toda costa mirar directamente a Gaara cuando las probabilidades de ser descubierto eran del 100%. Lo cual, pensaba, le parecía la cosa más absurda que había hecho en su vida.

El amor era así de absurdo.

—El truco para hacer castillos de arena grandes es la arena cúbica—dijo, captando la atención de Itachi—. Es mucho más difícil comprimir arena tan fina como esta para grandes construcciones.

El moreno asintió, incluso aunque sabía que el pelirrojo no lo estaba mirando. Su capacidad de concentración resultaba admirable. Era como perderlo en un trance del que tardaría por lo menos otro par de horas en salir y, sin embargo, no por ello Gaara olvidaba que se encontraba ahí, a su lado.

—Debiste decírmelo antes—respondió.

— ¿Cómo ibas a saber qué tipo de arena tenía este lugar?

Esta vez no hubo respuesta. Itachi destapó su café y prefirió no decir que lo habría investigado con tal de hacerlo feliz… incluso aunque fuera en vano. A lo lejos, su mirada se desvió al atardecer, que se veía magnífico, como si el sol se hundiera bajo el oleaje del mar, escondiéndose tímidamente para darles privacidad.

—Sólo quería que fuera un lugar que se pareciera a, ya sabes…

—Déjalo así.

Quizá eran los efectos de estar demasiado tiempo bajo el sol, pensó. Las mejillas de Gaara se habían teñido de un ligero color carmín, pero incluso así, Itachi no sonrió. Se limitó a permanecer a su lado, observando cómo las manos finas y llenas de arena se esforzaban tanto en mantener estable un castillo que en cuestión de horas sería derribado por las olas cuando la marea subiera. La determinación a veces hacía cosas así, poner esfuerzo en algo que no iba a durar eternamente, sólo por el placer de lograrlo.

Ojalá en aquel momento le hubiera dicho que lo amaba.

Se preguntó si aquella confesión habría sido más fuerte que los recuerdos y el torrente de sentimientos que se arremolinaban en el pecho de Gaara respecto a su pasado, y que perfectamente ocultaba debajo de ese rostro sereno y concentrado. Se preguntó si habría sido suficiente para que Gaara dejara de perfeccionar un castillo de arena inmejorable, para voltear a verlo y decirle que él también, aunque no lo expresara, lo amaba.

No fue hasta que Gaara mencionó los fuegos artificiales que se percató de la oscuridad que los rodeaba, de la lata medio vacía del café helado junto al pelirrojo, y de que sus dedos, sus propios dedos, sin pensarlo, habían buscado discretamente los de Gaara, entrelazándose torpemente por encima de la arena. Esbozó una sonrisa, y prestó atención a cada gesto en su rostro de Gaara, en sus labios entreabiertos de emoción, y sus ojos claros brillando por el reflejo de los fuegos artificiales. Y justo cuando tomó su rostro por el mentón para acercar sus rostros, y besarlo como tanto había querido en el día, Itachi llegó a la conclusión de que no había otro lugar en el que quisiera estar más que en ese, en la playa, con Gaara.

Y cuando Gaara pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, con sus labios suaves moviéndose con una lentitud abrumadora, su respiración acompasada y su cuerpo empapado en agua y sudor, Itachi se dio cuenta de que, para él, tan austero de palabras como los mismos Uchihas, eran las pequeñas acciones las que expresaban dichos sentimientos.

Que para Gaara las palabras eran insuficientes para decir que no había lugar en el que quisiera estar más que en la playa, con él.

**Author's Note:**

> Ojalá les haya gustado. 
> 
> Besos y abrazos, Necoco.


End file.
